Romeo and Juliet
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ever since Vlad had gotten banished into space, Danny has tried his best to stop worrying about the fruitloop, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought of the man out of his head. OOC, Danny x Vlad, Character Death.


**Heavy In Your Arms**

**A/N: He my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with a new short story, this time it's going to be Danny Phantom, I'm new to writing in this fandom, so please tell me if I manage to mess up with some of the characters personalities, anyways, this story is based off a picture on deviantart by Joz-yyh, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Ever since Vlad had gotten banished into space, Danny has tried his best to stop worrying about the fruitloop, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought of the man out of his head. OOC, Danny x Vlad, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

It was Midnight in Amity Park and everyone was asleep except for one boy, Danny Fenton, more known as Danny Phantom the hero who save the earth from being destroyed by the disasteroid.  
Everyone stopped hunting him and where ever he went he was praised, everything seemed perfect right? Well he couldn't be anymore wrong, he couldn't help but worry about Vlad, even though he was his mortal enemy he still cared for him deep inside.

The last time he saw the other halfa was when he had gone into space to stop the asteroid, when he couldn't stop it he suddenly flew off into space never to be seen again.

Danny sighed to himself as he flew through the night in his ghost form, only to sit on the edge of a roof and stare up at the sky; the moon was full and the sky was filled with bright stars.

" What's wrong Danny?"

The ghost boy jumped at the voice and turned to see his girl friend, Sam," how did you know I was here?" he asked," I saw you fly by, so I followed, now tell me what's wrong," the girl sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Danny sighed and looked up at the full moon," I guess I'm a little worried about Vlad," Sam was completely shocked by this," Vlad!? Why would you worry about him of all people?" Sam asked," I don't know, he may have tormented us many times, but me and him were alike in so many ways and I never realized it."

Sam was a little shocked and amazed by what Danny was saying, the boy never spoke like this once in his entire life, she let out a small sigh and smiled at him," well if your so worried, why don't you go find him?" Danny turned to look at her with shock," what do you mean?" he asked," go get a space helmet, fly up there, and find him," Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny was still shocked by Sam's words, but he kept thinking about it from time to time," I know you want to, just go, I won't be mad and I'll tell your family too," Danny looked away from her before hugging the black haired girl tightly and flying off toward the space station.

Sam let out a small laugh as she began walking down the stairs that led to the roof to go tell Danny's parents that he would be gone for awhile.

Danny had flown to the space station and ran inside where she saw Valerie's father looking over some of the electronics along with some of the other scientists.  
" Huh? Daniel, what can I help you with?" he asked," I need a space helmet," Danny said in a hurry," of course, they're in that room," Damon pointed to one of the doors.

Danny thanked him and walked to the room and saw shelves lines with different items, he walked for awhile until he saw the space helmets, he grabbed one and looked at his reflection in the glass.  
He knew if he did this he would never see his family or friends again, but something inside him said it was worth it just to see Vlad again; he put the helmet on and turned intangible as he flew through the roof and toward the Earths atmosphere.

Frost began to gather on him as he finally past through the Earth's ozone and into the chilling darkness of space, he looked down at his home below him and took a deep breath before flying off in search of Vlad.

It had felt like day's since he had left home, he was tired, hungry, cold, and alone, but that didn't matter, he would keep searching no matter how weak he became.  
His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a figure sitting on a fairly large asteroid, he quickly flew over to the rock and walked over to the figure.

He put a hand on the persons shoulder and watched as they flinched and turned around, the man gasped and said in a shaky voice," D-Daniel?" Danny nodded with a smile," yeah, it's me Vlad," Danny said as he sat next to him," what are you doing here?" the man asked," I've come to bring you back home."  
Vlad opened his mouth to say something, but close it again," home...I can't go back there," Vlad said, turning away from the young boy," what do you mean, of course you can, you can-"

" No! Can't you see Daniel, I'm weak, I've hardly got any energy to fly, and you wouldn't be able to carry the both of us, and even if we managed to get back, I would be hunted for what I've done."

Danny couldn't argue against that, Vlad had dark circles under his eyes, his cape had holes in it along with his other clothes, and his skin was paler than before; Danny was also tired and weak from flying for so long," n-no, may-maybe we could, maybe we..." Vlad saw how desperate Danny was to bring him back and smiled at him.  
He weakly stood and pulled the boy to him, shocking Danny," I know you wanted me to come back, but I can't, you have to understand that Little Badger," the ghost boy's eyes widened before softening and began welling up with tears, the hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he clutched the fabric tightly," I-If you can't come, I'll stay with you," Danny murmured; Vlad was shocked," what? you have your family that's worried about you," Vlad said pushing the boy away," Sam already told my parents that I would be gone."

The older halfa didn't think the young boy would go so far just to find him," hehe, I guess I can't make you leave," Vlad sat down, pulling the boy down with him; Danny had taken off his helmet long ago since it had gotten broken by an asteroid he flew into, he nuzzled into his chest as he took in the mans scent as he began to feel tired.

" V-Vlad, I-I'm so tired a-and cold," he whispered

" It'll be fine, just sleep little badger, I'll watch over you."

Danny smiled and laid down allowing his eyes to flutter close; Vlad looked out toward the Earth that was rotating in the distance, he chuckled before laying down next to the boy, wrapping his arm around his waist, and intertwining their fingers together.  
His eyes fluttered closed as he let the cold engulf him and the other halfa, the two no longer had to deal with worrying about being cast out, because they were together and nothing would be able to separate them now.

Just like the tale of Romeo and Juliet.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was my first Danny Phantom fic, please tell if there's anything you want me to change or things I should edit, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
